Caramel Apple Acres
by NightBladetheAbsol
Summary: Big Macintosh, heir of Sweet Apple Acres has been going strong with his colt friend of over 4 years, Caramel when Big Mac pops the question to Caramel he unknowingly sparks a chain of events that will change this farm pony's life forever. summary sucks the story is better than it looks rating may go up later on
1. Chapter 1

The first rays of Celestia's sun filtered in through the window in Big Macintosh's room at Sweet Apple Acres. As the red stallion gazed down at the Caramel colored pony asleep in his forelegs a smile crept onto his lips. It was moments like this, Mac thought to himself how glad he was that he was a farmpony, as this meant that his internal clock was set for him to wake up a good hour before loved nothing more in the morning before work than to cuddle his fast asleep coltfriend, nothing except,

"mmmh good morning Mac..."

Caramel said softly as he awoke causing Mac's smile to grow wider, to anypony else that voice would have sounded like anypony else but not to Mac, to Mac it was the sweetest thing his ears had ever heard, to Mac the voice was as sweet as the candy the pony's name represented. Leaning in Mac placed his lips over caramel's and gave him a kiss, Caramel's senses were flooded, the scent and taste of apples filling his body with warmth as Mac kissed him, but just as quickly as the sensation came it had retreated as Mac broke the kiss, Caramel sighed dreamily,

"well... that's a real sweet way to say good morning."

he said with a yawn, still a tad sleepy, Caramel wasn't an early morning pony like the members of apple family were.

"Breakfast is up, you two get yer flanks down'ere 'fore it get's cold!"

Applejack's voice came from downstairs,

"that... not so much.."

Caramel grumbled as his ears rang. Big mac chuckled as he and Caramel rolled out of bed, Wincing when he heard a thud,

"ya'll alrigh' sugarcube?"

he asked turning his head ta see caramel getting up after falling on his face trying to get out of bed the caramel colored stallion simply nodded walking to be at Mac's side as the larger stallion slipped his yoke around his neck,

"eeeyup well, Ah've learned tha' despite bein' a farmpony A.j. ain't the best mornin' mare, so ah learned mighty fast tha' when she calls fer breakfast t'is best not ta keep'er waitin' less ya'll wanna end up two apples short o' an apple pie if'n ya'll catch mah drift."

Mac said, chuckling as caramel crossed his hind legs and gulped in utter fear,

"w-w-well what're we waiting for then let's eat!"

with that caramel took off at top speed down the stairs. Mac shook his head as he thought to himself,

'an accident prone stallion, running top speed down a flight o' stairs.'

"this ain't gonna end well."

he membled aloud to himself before following Caramel to breakfast.

Applejack turned to inspect a loud Crash that sounded from the bottom of the stairs only to find a certain tan pony laying dazed, upside down at the foot of the stairs,

"what in tarnation, Caramel what in the hay happened?"

she questioned Caramel as he got to his feet.

"I-I'm sorry A.j. I didn't mean to be late to breakfast..."

Caramel stuttered out apologetically. A.j. looked puzzled at caramel, 'caramel can be apologetic.' she thought to herself, 'but he seems outright terrified o' me righ' now... an'... is he... shakin'?'

"Caramel yer actin' mighty strange what's gotten inta ya?"

Big mac approached his sister whispering in her ear explaining what he told to caramel, this however only earned him one of her hooves to the back of his head and a glare,

"what did ya'll go an' tell'im tha' fer?!"

she turned apologetically to Caramel,

"mah brother was jus' pullin' yer hoof ta get ya'll outta bed."

she turned back to Mac who still seemed to be hiding traces of snickering,

"well, ah already finished breakfast so ah'm gonna get ta work, Mac ya'll have a half day today jus' clear a row o' apple trees an' take the rest o' the day off."

with that the orange mare grabbed an apple to munch on and went out the door. The two stallions both served themselves up a bowl of oatmeal and sat at the table,

"mornin uncle caramel."

Applebloom called from across the table where she was doing some last minute homework, Caramel wasn't really her uncle she just took to calling him that and he never seemed to mind Applebloom loved her uncle Caramel,

"good morning Applebloom how's the crusading going?"

Caramel asked the little yellow filly, taking another bite of his oatmeal, he loved the apple family's oatmeal it had just the right amount of apple and cinnamon flavor in it he had asked Granny smith for the recipe once, she had told him that it was an apple family secret if he wanted it he'd have to become an apple.

"Well today we are meeting Miss Octavia at her house after school to try fer our music cutie marks before she leaves fer her business trip, hey Uncle Caramel can ah ask ya somethin'?"

she turned a tad red as she asked. Caramel's attention was now completely on the filly's as was Mac's,

"sure A.B. what's up?"

"well ah was wonderin' when are you an' mah brother gonna get married?"

Caramel's jaw went slack. while Mac nearly choked on his oatmeal,

"well, uh A.B., I don't know but when we do I promise you'll be my bestmare now get to school."

Caramel said finally recovering from shock, and regaining his speaking ability as he shooed the filly out the door, while Mac put the dishes in the sink. Mac cleared his throat,

"well..., let's get ta work, the sooner we finish, the more time we have to ourselves."

he said as the two went out to the orchard for work.

(there we go ch.1is done how was it comments? complaints?

see ya next time,

N.B.)


	2. Chapter 2

The base of the apple tree shook as the force of Big mac's hind legs striking the tree caused all the apples to fall into the basket with a rewarding thud. Caramel sat watching his coltfriend working his muscles as he harvested apples; Caramel had been sitting there since he made the excuse that he was too exhausted to keep going, this wasn't a lie though as he wasn't as hardy as Mac was; As where it took Mac one buck to knock the apples off the trees it took him about three decent bucks to a tree to clear it. The thud the apples made when they landed in the basket jolted Caramel from his thoughts.

"well... tha's the last o' 'em fer today.."

Mac huffed wiping some sweat from his brow. As Mac and Caramel looked back at their day's work before he glanced up at Celestia's sun,

"Ah reckon it's 'bout noon what ya'll say we go get lunch?"

just as Caramel was about to respond his stomach replies for him with a hungry growl and he looked up at Mac with an awkward smile accompanied by a chuckle.

The two stallions were making their way around the back of the central barn as a shortcut back to the house when Mac peeled off heading inside the barn,

"where are you running off to Mac?"

Caramel called after him but just as his words left his mouth Mac re-emerged with a picnic basket in his teeth. The couple sat themselves under a nearby tree and Mac began unloading the contents of the basket,

two freshly made daisy salads, a pitcher of apple cider

and two glasses, and lastly two slices of apple pie for dessert; They sat and enjoyed their meal simply talking and enjoying eachother's company.

All that was left was some cider and Mac spoke up.

"hey Mel, ya know Applebloom's question got me thinking..."

Caramel's face grew concerned and he looked up at Mac,

"yes? what is it sweetheart?"

"well Ah was thinkin' mabye t'is time we settle down, Ah mean we've

been together now foer 6 years, and ah know fer certain t'aint anypony

else tha' ah'd rather spend mah life with so... Caramel Sabot will

you marry me and make me the happiest Stallion in ponyville?"

for the second time in one day Caramel felt his jaw go slack in shock, and awe at what he was hearing.

Mac on the other end was preparing for rejection,

but wasn't prepared for what came out of the caramel colored

pony next.

"well...it's about bucking time Mac I've only been dreaming of this moment for months now, ofcourse I'll marry you Big Macintosh Apple,

but this brings up something else I wanna discuss..."

he replied taking another sip of his cider as Mac gave him a confused look,

"an' wha' is tha' sugarcube?"

Caramel began fiddling with his hooves in anxiety,

"well I overheard granny and A.j. talking and seeing as how you and I can't exactly continue the family tree, but A.j. still can Granny is considering making her the heir to the farm instead of you..."

Mac nodded with a sigh,

"eeeyup ah knew tha' already but what's this got ta do with-..."

"I wanna adopt a foal..."

Caramel said effectively cutting Mac off and stunning the bigger stallion into silence.

"Mel... are ya serious?"

Mac asked finally finding his voice,

"yes I mean you've got experience helping granny raise A.j. when she was a filly and I'm great with A.B., I would love nothing more than to raise a family with you Mac."

"Okay Mel since yer sure we'll go see 'bout it tomorrow."

"uhm 'scuse me big brother but cousin Braeburn an' Soarin are here, and they wanted ta say hi."

Mac turned to see A.j. hiding most of her face with the shadow cast from her cowpony hat, but he could tell she was crying, or atleast had been,

"how much did ya hear?"

he questioned,

"nuff ta know ya'll are probably gonna abandon the farm..."

Applejack growled,

"we'll discuss this later A.j."

Mac replied hollowly, none to happy with her accusations. As he and Mel made their way down the hill Mac thought to himself, 'ah love sweet apple acres t'is mah home, but ah made a commitment ta Mel an' our future family, an', if leavin' the farm is for their best...

then, so be it...'.

(well here is chapter 2 I hope you like it tensions are beginning to go on the rise between Mac and A.J. well not much to say except R&R see you all next time bye)


	3. Chapter 3

"What the buck Soar! We dun have time ta stay'n chat we have a train ta catch!"

The yellow earth pony yelled at the pale-blue pegasus, his anger fading to fear as the pegasus began holding back a laugh. The yellow stallion's expession went like 'aw buck' and he spoke fear in his tone,

"aw buck me, he's righ' behind me ain't he?"

"well Ah'm glad ta see ya too cuz'."

Braeburn turned nervously as his face met Big Mac's which was sporting it's usual indecipherable pokerface expression as the red steed chewed his trademark haystem.

"Ah'm sorry Cousin Macintosh t'aint that Ah dun wanna spend time with ya'll, but, our train ta Appleloosa leaves in fifteen minutes and tomorrow is our 8th anniversary."

he gestured to Soarin before continuing,

"and so if we dun catch the train now we won't be home in time ta celebrate."

"W-well, how about just spending the night?"

Caramel stuttered before continuing after he got everypony's attention,

"I-I mean, well does it really matter WHERE you spend your anniversary as long as you're together?"

he finished, blushing a bit as Mac absentmindedly ran a hoof through his mane, leaning into the touch he began grinning like an idiot.

Soarin put on his best puppy look and flashed it at Braeburn,

"yeah honey, please... I don't feel like sitting on a train right now just to possibly have some anti-coltcuddler settlerpony give us a hard time."

Braeburn sighed in defeat,

"gosh darnnit Soar Ah need ta learn how ta say no ta ya sometimes, but, you and Caramel make valid points so, we'll stay. Ah'll go make dinner."

As Braeburn left Caramel approached Soarin,  
"

h-hey Soarin nice to see you again."

Soarin smiled at Caramel before addressing Mac,

"so, big red, your coltfriend here always this jittery?"

Mac shook his head,

"eeeeennnope, he's usually more talkative, ain't ya Mel?"

Upon hearing his fiance's voice Caramel regained his confidence,

"Mac's right that was unlike me so uh, what're you two doing in ponyville anyway?"

"well Caramel, Brae had some stuff to pick up and I made up an excuse to come along, but I'm really here because I have a suprise for Brae. Can you keep a secret?"

Caramel nodded excitedly, he loved surprises nearly as much as Pinkie Pie loves parties.

"Well, tonight, I'm gonna ask Braeburn to marry me."

as he said this Soarin looked about as giddy as a Foal in a candy store. Caramel's excitement grew, as was evident by the widening grin on his face,

"what a coincidence, Big Mac proposed to me today aswell at lunch."

"aaaaand?..."

Soarin nudged Caramel egging him to spill the details,

"ofcourse I said yes, I'd be an idiot to turn him down... so uhm... how shall we pass the time until Braeburn finish making dinner for you guys?"

Soarin placed a hoof to his chin in thought for a second,

"I got it!"

he exclaimed, taking off towards the sky.

Braeburn trotted back as the first star's began dotting the evening sky. Spotting Soarin in the air doing all sorts of aerial stunts and tricks while Mac and Caramel laid amd watched he decided to call out and make his presence known,

"Soar what're ya'll doin' up there?"

he called out, startling all three stallions and causing Soarin to lose focus and nearly crash into a nearby tree before performing an emergency landing.

"Oh hiya Brae-brae, I was just giving Caramel and your cousin an impromptu solo aerial show to pass the time."

he said, stretching the kinks in his wings out before folding them back to his sides as he trotted over to peck a kiss to Braeburn's cheek. Braeburn chuckled at his coltfriend being such a show-off,

"well dinner's ready so we should head inside..."

he said as a sly grin played on his lips before continuing,

"oh an' Ah made somethin' real special fer dessert."

he added. Soarin's eyes grew wide with excitement as his mind put two and two together,

"PIE!"

he hollered as he bolted for the house.

"well I guess we will leave you two to your evening, besides me and Mac have plans of our own, first we're heading to Sugarcube Corner to get a bite to eat before we head to Vinyl's house, she's throwing a party while her roommate Octavia is out on a business trip."

Braeburn tipped his hat,

"well we'll see ya'll in the mornin' then, have fun ya two."

he replied, turning to follow his pie crazed coltfriend back to the house before turning a suggestive smirk towards Mac,

"but not TOO much fun, okay cuz'?"

he said as he departed, leaving Caramel giggling, and Mac thankful for his red coat to help him hide the burning blush creeping up on his face not realizing that his freckles were now blending in with the rest of his face.

"Well let's go sweeheart."

Caramel said, walking past Mac swishing his tail, gliding it across Mac's face. At a loss for words at Caramel's sudden change in demeanor and frisky behavior Big Mac settled nodding and following him to Sugarcube Corner.

(I'd like to thank VirgoFox28 for their lovely review it means a lot to me when people tell me they like my stories especially since I'm very self conscious with them and think they suck and as always R&R)


	4. Chapter 4

The door to Caramel's house was flung open as Big Macintosh entered the quaint little home,followed by Caramel. As Caramel walked in he kicked the door shut and went to sit next to Mac on the sofa.

"Guh! Mel, mah ears are still ringin'!"

Mac shouted, unaware of how loud he was due to the ringing in his eardrums.

"Well you probably shouldn't have sat so close to the speakers then."

Caramel chuckled at his fiance's lack of party experience.

_'Oh dear Celestia it feels so amazing to call him that!'_

Caramel thought to himself as he nuzzled the party illiterate cowpony beside him.

Mac seemed to be recovered since he now spoke at his normal volume and his face grew more serious than usual,

"Well ah think we should sit an' discuss this whole adoption thing 'fore we just jump blindly into it."

He said hopping off the couch and going into the kitchen to sit at the dining room table. Caramel sat across from Mac before replying,

"You're right Mac we need to thoroughly discuss the idea of raising a foal as much as I want to raise a family with you, we need to be sure we are capable of it right now."

The tan stallion agreed, reaching across the table Caramel grasped Mac's hooves in his own and locking his deep blue eyes with Mac's emerald green ones,

"But, I promise you that if we go through with this I'll be right there with you every step of the way. Until my dying breath I will never leave your side."

He added, the sheer loving devotion showing clear withing every word. Big Mac smiled warmly, and with a gentle nod he continued to speak once more,

"Okay well the first question we already answered at lunch today, we already know we have experience caring fer foals so that's not much o' a problem..."

Caramel nodded partly in agreement and partly for him to continue.

"Then there 's the problem o' if we can financially support ourselves an' the  
foal. Ah have been thinkin' an'... Ah'm gonna break off from Sweet Apple Acres an' start mah own farm with ya."

Big Mac made a face that told Caramel that the older stallion had given this a lot of thought and consideration before making his choice, but Caramel wasn't any happier about it. Caramel couldn't feel right about his fiance giving up everything he'd ever known for him and his selfish thoughts he hadn't really thought about how this would effect Mac's life at the farm.

"That's not fair Mac you shouldn't have to give up your life for me!"

Caramel blurted out the words before he even thought about what to say. The words were ones of anger but the tone of Caramel's voice and the look upon his face told Mac the truth behind the words,

_'Caramel, mah sweet Mel, feels guilty. guilty for my decision to give up the farm, he thinks the farm is the most important thing to me...'_

Mac shook his head,

Mel... ya'll dun understand do ya? yer mah future husband an' this foal is gonna be our son... Ya'll two are mah life from now on an' ah need ta look out fer mah own family A.J. can have Sweet Apple Acres an' we'll start our own where Ah won't be sharin' none of the profit with my siblings so that Ah can better support the three of us."

He said, taking Caramel's face in his hooves he pulled the tan stallion to him from across the table and gave him a kiss. After they broke the kiss they rested their foreheads against eachother's. They stayed like that for a couple minutes in silence just staring into eachother's eyes lost in their love for eachother before Caramel broke the silence as he pulled back to yawn, but all the while never breaking eye contact with Mac,

"Well, we should probably head off to bed Mac. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. afterall tomorrow is our first step towards our new life as a family."

He said stepping out of the dining room and heading towards the stairs. Mac responded from behind him with a lazy "eeeyup..." before the couple trotted off up the stairs to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Mac had lost count of how many nervous laps Caramel had paced around  
the waiting room of the, Ponyville Adoption Agency. Mac though he hid  
it better, was just as nervous as Caramel, subtly tapping his hoof on  
the floor in rhythm with the ticking of the clock, which he glared  
impatiently at every minute or so. Finally a mare opened the door,

"Miss Rosilee will see you now."

She said in a cheery voice that sounded like she had to feign  
enthusiasm at some points. The mare's voice caused Caramel and Mac to  
jump as they were jolted from their nerve induced methodical trance  
like pattern. Mac gave Caramel a look that asked 'are you sure about  
this?' Caramel's response was a nod,

"ready when you are Mac.."  
He verbally replied. Taking this as a cue Mac went through the door  
following the mare leading them through the winding hallways of the  
seemingly endless facility, Caramel following close behind  
occasionally looking down at his hooves as if to make sure he doesn't  
fall from tripping over himself.

The mare stopped at a door at the very end of the hallway and motioned  
for the two stallions to enter the room. Once inside Mac was left  
dumbfounded. He had heard that Miss Rosilee was Cheerilee's cousin,  
but he had no idea how identical they really were. Rosilee was the  
spitting image of her cousin with a couple differences, Rosilee was  
rose red with a more mute reddish mane and tail, and her cutiemark was  
three red roses.

"Ah there you two are, come in please take a seat, I was wondering  
when you two would be showing up here."

Caramel tilted his head to the side in mild confusion,

'What could she mean by that?'

"You have?"

was all he could manage get out.

"Why of course! I mean as soon the news went around that you and Mac  
got together I knew it was to be only a matter of time."

Miss Rosilee giggled like a school filly as the two stallions before  
her blushed like crazy.

"So Mac, I can safely assume you and Mac have properly discussed  
whether or not you two are prepared for raising a foal and caring for  
one in a safe home environment."

Caramel tightened his grip on Mac's hoof. Mac looked to Caramel  
briefly to smile wide at him reassuringly, Mac turned back to Rosilee,

"Eeyup miss, Ah discussed it thoroughly with Mel last night. We both  
know what would be required of us and we are prepared to do so.."

Rosilee smiled warmly she was pleased to see Mac speaking more than one word,

"As I would only come to expect from such a highly respected pony as  
yourself Mac."

As she said this a knock sounded at the door.

"come in."

Rosilee chimed. As the door opened a chocolate brown colt looking to  
be around 15 years old if Caramel had to guess walked into the room.

"Ah Rocky I'd like you to meet-"  
"Mister Macintosh!, oh...my...goodness it is so great to meet you!"

Mac smiled at the colt's enthusiasm as he reached out a hoof to ruffle  
Rocky's short, spiky, caramel-nougat colored mane.

"Pleasure's all mine Rocky."

Rocky then turns his attention to Caramel,

"And you must be Caramel."

Caramel was utterly shocked that Rocky knew who he was right off the bat.

"That is correct but how did you guess? are you psychic or something?"

he asked with a puzzled look on his face. Rocky bursts into an  
uncontrollable fit of laughter. This however only causes both Caramel  
and Mac to grow increasingly confused. Rocky realizes he has yet to  
answer Caramel's question and manages to stop laughing,

"I wish, that would be so totally awesome, but nah the fillies here  
are big gossipponies and when I heard them bring up Mac's nameI  
decided to listen in."

Caramel and Mac smile knowingly at eachother and nod before turning  
their attemtion back to Rocky.

"So Rocky, how would you like to come live with us?"

Caramel asked as a comfortable warmth began to fill his body. Rocky  
looked to be in utter shock,

"You mean, you wanna adopt me?!"

"eeeyup!"

Mac replied in his signature one word fashion but with way more  
enthusiasm in his voice than usual.

"Yes!"

Rocky looked to be ready to bounce off of the walls with excitement  
and joy. Miss Rosilee pulled out a paper from inside her desk and  
placed it on the table with a pen.

"Just sign here please."

Caramel and Mac both took turns signing their names to the paper and  
Rosilee then put it in a folder and put it on the shelf behind her.

"Great, we will bring Rocky over in two days to start the trial week."

"Thank ya kindly miss."

Mac said before leaving the office.

"see you soon Rocky."

Caramel stated smiling at their soon to be son. Rocky nodded excitedly  
in agreement, and with that Caramel rejoined Mac as they made their  
way back home to prepare for Rocky's arrival.

( don't hurt me for this one taking so long, and I apologize that it sucks I whipped this out on a campout this past weekend as always please rate and review.)


End file.
